


Felix Month 2020 Fics

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felix Month, Prompt Event, felix month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: All of the fics I've written for Felix Month 2020, run by @felixmonth on Tumblr. The fics should all be on the shorter side (under 1k words) and will be updated every day.
Kudos: 7





	1. Circus AU

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the first day of AU week, which continues until the 5th.  
> Enjoy!

The crowd roared as Felix walked into the ring, followed by two huge black panthers. Every single time he made his entrance, the audience reacted the exact same way. Cheering, screaming, followed by awed silence as the panthers followed his every command. 

After a few moments of adoration, Felix raised his hand to silence the crowd. At that signal, Plagg and Chat Noir roared, displaying their impressive teeth to the audience. The people in front of Felix gasped and applauded while both panthers began to circle Felix.

“Introducing Plagg,” Felix announced, and Plagg leapt onto one of the platforms behind him, “and Chat Noir!”

Felix loved his job. Something about standing in front of hundreds, sometimes thousands of people and having the complete trust of any cat he worked with was exhilarating. It made the blood pump through his veins faster and made his heart pound in his chest. There was something about the danger, the recognition, the fame, that just really made his life great.

He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, and he definitely wouldn’t be returning to his old life any time soon. Compared to dreary days having to put up with his closed-off uncle and the weight of a dead aunt, this was paradise. Sure, he didn’t have a permanent place to call his own and he rarely had time to meet anyone outside the circus, but this was home. Their ragtag family of acrobats and daredevils made every place they visited seem like the place they belonged, and together they were unstoppable.

For the next twenty minutes, Felix followed the same steps he did every show. Plagg and Chat Noir followed his orders, and the crowd reacted in the same way they always did. In what seemed like no time at all, the big cat section of the circus was wrapping up and it was time for Felix to announce the next performer. 

Felix ended the show with a wide swoop of his arms, causing Plagg and Chat Noir to place their front paws on the small platforms and roar loudly. The crowd in front of them burst into raucous cheers and applause while Felix bowed. Before the crowd had the chance to calm down and stop cheering, Felix led both panthers back through the entrance to the ring and back towards their cages. 

The further they moved from the ring, the quieter the cheering got until it faded away completely. As he walked, Marinette ran past him, fixing the antennae on top of her costume. She was the next performer and seemed to be running late again. They walked past each other and Felix nodded his head. “Good luck, Marinette.”

“Thank you, Felix!”


	2. Thief

Footsteps echoed through the warehouse as Felix sprinted through the dark aisles. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to be caught halfway through a crime. That was simply not in his brand.

In all the years Felix had been a thief, nothing had ever gone wrong. He was too good for the security guards, planned too carefully to be seen by any security cameras. But now, someone had gotten wind of where he would be next, and they were gaining on him. 

“Stop, thief!” A voice echoed around the large building, echoing off the cold, concrete walls. 

Felix didn’t chance a look over his shoulder. From the voice behind him, Felix could surmise it was a woman, and she was angry. Her footsteps revealed she was fairly light, barely making any noise as she ran. Either she was a natural at this, or she was specially trained. A cat-like grin took over Felix’s face. Was she hired especially to stop him committing a crime here? Even if she was, it wouldn’t work. 

“Just give up already, you aren’t going to catch me!” Felix called out, veering sharply to the side. He was determined to escape with his haul. Jewellery jingled in his bag as he sprinted, the backpack bouncing with each step. 

The woman picked up the pace, veering to follow Felix. “I will never give up until you’re caught and face justice!”

Two huge double doors were approaching, but Felix decided it leaving through them and threw himself through an empty gap in the boxes surrounding him. As he rolled sideways through the gap, he glanced at the watch on his wrist. He had been running for five minutes, one of the downsides of stealing from such a large place. 

This particular warehouse held everything you could possibly imagine, from mechanical and electrical parts to luxury furniture. When he had entered, he had used one oft he large vents in the luxury furniture areas, which was conveniently next to the jewellery. Unfortunately, so had whoever was chasing him, and he had been forced to run for another of the exits he had prepared earlier, one closer to his getaway vehicle. 

Felix dashed down another row of roof-high shelves and towards a side door. He had already made it sure it was unlocked before he even came inside, a decision which was paying off. Just as he reached the door, the woman behind him lunged, but Felix was already out the door. It slammed closed behind him and Felix sprinted down the street.

Only when he was in his car and speeding away did Felix take his mask off, throwing it into the back seat of his car, right next to the bag of stolen jewels. He grinned, proud of himself for another success. “Congratulations, Felix, you’ve still got it.”


	3. Royalty AU

Despite being the ‘best advisors the country had seen’, none of the people in his council could seem to work issues out on their own. Today was the third time this week that Felix had been called in to mediate between advisors arguing over policies, and none of the arguments had even made sense!

A headache was beginning to form in the centre of his forehead, and Felix knew that by the end of the night it would turn into a head-splitting migraine. He wasn’t looking forward to that. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be any other problems and he could retreat to his chambers early. 

Unfortunately, that was not to be. A letter arrived from his Uncle just as he was about to leave the dining hall. The servant who delivered it to him bowed deeply and disappeared, not wanting to be around when Felix opened the letter. 

He immediately sighed, bombarded with the scent of strong perfumes his uncle’s castle reeked of. Despite being days of travelling away from the Agreste Castle, Felix swore that he could smell the stuff when the wind blew in a certain direction. It was stupidly strong. Unlike his country. 

The letter was asking for more support in Gabriel’s war against another kingdom. The old king had declared war on the kingdom of Queen Marinette, a ruler Felix’s age. Occasionally, Felix would send supplies to prevent more unnecessary deaths, but he was trying to keep his kingdom and his people out of the conflict. After all, he was only allied with Gabriel because his aunt married him. He was allied with Marinette’s kingdom because it was beneficial to both kingdoms.

And because Adrien was in love with her. That was what started the war. Adrien had decided that he was in love with the Ladybug Queen and had left his father behind, ignoring his duties as a prince. As a result, Gabriel had declared war, claiming Marinette had stolen his son. It was all ridiculous, and everyone knew that Gabriel would not be able to keep the fighting up for long. 

Under his rule, his kingdom had suffered. Many people had been displaced, but Felix wasn’t complaining. Gabriel’s negligence was strengthening Felix and Marinette’s kingdoms, providing them with more people.

Felix rose from his chair and walked toward his office. He was done supporting a pointless was, and Gabriel was about to find that out. This letter would be a threat, either thinly veiled or not veiled at all, and Gabriel would have no choice but to surrender in the war. After all, he was running out of options.


	4. Disney Park AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's never been to a Disney anywhere before? That's right, me.

Crowds annoyed Felix. So did screaming children. And screaming parents. Yet here he stood, surrounded by all three. This was supposed to be the happiest place in the world, but Felix was having a distinctly bad time. 

Adrien, on the other hand, was having a great time. He already had Mickey Mouse ears and had eaten more mouse-shaped food than anyone probably should. They had been in the park for maybe twenty minutes. 

“Should you not slow down on the food? We still have all day here, and you’re going to burn out too quickly.” Felix wasn’t overly concerned with Adrien’s wellbeing, but he wasn’t going to let his cousin ruin what could be a salvageable day because he didn’t know how to pace himself.

“It’s Adrien Agreste!” Felix nearly groaned when he heard the scream. Whoever this girl was, she was the fourth person to come up to them for a picture, even though GOrilla was standing behind them, imposing as ever. 

“Maybe we should go on a ride.” Adrien looked guilty for suggesting they ignore someone, but Felix couldn’t care about a random person’s feelings less. 

“Whichever one has the shortest line. I don’t think I can stand any more random encounters with your fans. They’re insufferable.”

“I’m sure they’re only excited, please don’t be rude about them.”

“They’re getting on my nerves.”

Adrien grasped Felix’s shoulder and turned them to face the line of a ride. “Let’s go on that one!”

Felix rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. It was easier to just let Adrien drag him around without complaining, otherwise, his cousin would think he needed some well-meaning but irritating life advice about staying positive. Sometimes Felix wondered how long Adrien could keep the whole ‘be optimistic and life will look great’ charade up before the world finally caught up to him. 

With a father like Gabriel, it was a wonder that hadn’t already happened. At least Adrien could be away from Gabriel on days like today, and if that stopped him ending up like Auntie Emilie, Felix would put up with as many screaming fans as he had to.


	5. Summer Job AU

Felix hadn’t thought he would spend his summer working, or rather volunteering, at a museum, especially not one in Paris. Yet here he was, standing amongst the artefacts in the National Museum of Natural History, trying to avoid another horde of young children being led around the room by their teacher. Every time one of them came near him, he winced away from their grabbing hands. 

“Felix, could you help carry something in for a moment?” The cheery museum curator appeared out of nowhere, something she seemed to do quite a bit. Her name slipped his mind, as most names did, but he still respected her enough to listen to him. After all, looking after sixty-eight million specimens took some work. 

“Coming.” Happy for the temporary relief, Felix dodged his way through the crowd, following the curator. At least this was something to do with his time.

They arrived in the storage room and Felix immediately noticed the large box waiting in the corner. The curator gestured to the crate with wide, sweeping arm motion. “Everything in this crate is the start of a new interactive science display. We need to have the first section unpacked and ready to install for tomorrow. You’re the only volunteer I could find, and you’re trustworthy enough.”

A trickle of pride shot through Felix’s veins at being called trustworthy. Of course, he was trustworthy, he was a Graham de Vanily, they were the epitome of trustworthiness. “Where are they being moved to?”

“Just down the hall a bit, you saw the empty rooms when you arrived, right? They’re going in there.”

Felix nodded and moved the top of the crate to reveal its contents. Inside there was a large sheet of thick plastic with a title on it, naming the interactive exhibit as the ‘Atom Builder Game’. It looked like something that a child would enjoy, but to Felix, it was garish and hard to look at. Oh well, he wouldn’t be working here for long and could go back to his comfortable, normal life when summer was over. 

Hopefully, this was a one-time thing, because in less than two months Felix had decided that he was not cut out to work in a museum at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lines up really well with me actually getting a part-time job lol


	6. Bus Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Summer Camp week! Because there's an overarching theme this week, all of the fics will be connected and in the same few months of camp.

Everyone was loud, obnoxiously so. Felix had thought he would be able to read his book for the entire trip, but he hadn’t even managed to finish a paragraph yet. Why had he allowed himself to be convinced summer camp was a good idea?

It was another of Adrien’s schemes to spend more time with his cousin and introduce said cousin to his friends. Surely, after the incident last time Felix was in Paris, Adrien would have learned that Felix didn’t want to know his friends. They were irritating and not at all like people Felix would want to be friends with. 

Felix groaned as one of the groups behind in burst into song for what seemed like the hundredth time, wishing he had the foresight to put his earplugs in his backpack instead of the suitcase underneath the bus. 

Adrien appeared over the back of the seat in front of Felix, hanging his arms down as he spoke. “Are you going to join the singing? I’m sure you know at least one of these songs.”

“I do not participate in singing, especially not on bus trips like this one. I would like to read my book, and singing is not conducive with that goal.” Felix lifted his book slightly to emphasise his point. “If I had known summer camp would be like this, I wouldn’t have agreed to come.”

“You’re no fun, Felix.” Seemingly finished with the conversation, Adrien turned back around and sat in his seat again. At the same time, the singing at the back dropped into silence once more, and Felix allowed his shoulders to drop in relief. 

Finally, he might be able to read his book for the first time all trip. 

And he did, for five minutes. Then, the bus slowed down as it passed under a tall wooden arch with the words ‘Camp Forêt’ engraved into it. People around the bus began to cheer at their journey drawing to a close. Felix groaned again and closed his book, dropping it into his satchel.

People around him were starting to get antsy as the bus rolled to a stop. After a few moments that lasted just a few moments too long, the bus doors opened with a quiet hiss and people began to jostle each other to get off. 

After the bus was nearly empty, Felix stood from his seat and followed the last dregs of the crowd out the door. When the sun hit his face, he squinted around the campsite, taking in the dark wood cabins and the imposing forest beyond the fences in the distance. It looked like somewhere straight out of a horror movie, and the inspiration for the name of the camp became glaringly obvious.

Oh well, it was better than getting back on that bus. Really, the only good thing about being stuck at this camp for the summer was that the next bus ride wouldn’t be for a good couple of months. That would be plenty of time to steel himself, and finish the books he had ought with him free from the interruption of singing all around him.


	7. Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Summer Camp Week!

The forest was peaceful, even with the sounds of footsteps echoing through the trees. Their hiking group meandered along the path and Felix found himself wondering when the actual hiking would begin. Everything about this hike had been easy so far, and there wasn't any indication the difficulty would increase anytime soon. 

Adrien was at the front of the group with a few of his friends from the high school he attended, while Felix remained at the back, well out of the way. If there wasn’t a camp counsellor right behind him, he might even consider slipping off into the trees for some well deserved time alone. But alas, the counsellors watched everyone like hawks. 

Felix was so deep in his own thoughts of escaping the hike that he didn’t notice the branch that was swinging out of a tree towards his face. Branch and face collided with a large ‘smack’ and Felix was thrown backwards to the ground. He groaned upon impact, ready to shout at whoever pulled the branch back to hit him. But everyone was already a long way ahead of him. It was just him and an overly concerned middle-aged woman hovering over him. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Felix squinted at the woman, trying to deduce whether she was actually concerned or whether she was thinking about the paperwork for an injury. 

“I’m fine.” Without another word, Felix pushed himself off the ground and continued walking. He just wanted distance between him and the other people to regain his dignity privately without people watching him or being concerned to some degree. In his rush to get up and move, he didn’t bother brushing the dirt from his clothes. 

The hike continued for another two hours, and by that point, nearly everyone was tired and complaining. Felix was still grumpy at the hike in general and he could feel bruises forming where he had been hit with the branch and landed on the ground, and couldn’t wait to get back to the comfort of the camp so he could spend some quality time by himself.

When the group arrived back at the campsite, they all split their separate ways to return to their cabins. Felix returned with Adrien to the third cabin on the left in the boy’s section of the cabins and sat on his bunk to pull his shoes off. Throughout the day, he had been increasingly glad that he had worn extra thick socks on his walk as nearly everyone had complained about the blisters forming on their heels.

Just as Felix was beginning to relax again, the door burst open and a few of Adrien’s friends burst in, followed by a counsellor. He was altogether a little too cheery for Felix, especially with his announcements. This one seemed to be no exception. “Our next hike is only a few days out and it won’t be anywhere near as easy! Prepare yourself!”

Nearly everyone in the cabin groaned, not even wanting to imagine how bad the next adventure would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is 'food fight'. See you then!


	8. Food Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to post these

Somehow, even after a second, even more, gruelling hike, people still had enough energy to start a food fight.

It had started with a single bread roll, followed by a few spoonfuls of mashed potatoes being fired like catapults, then everything devolved into utter chaos. Food flew from one side of the cafeteria to the other, splattering across whoever happened to be in the way.

Unfortunately for Felix, he was one of those people who were hit. What seemed like an entire bowl of suspiciously coloured sauce-covered his forehead and most of his right eye, forcing him to move around half-blind. For now, he had taken cover behind one of the tables that were flipped on their sides in the chaos, but he could hear someone approaching. 

Felix made a split-second decision and bolted from his hiding place, covering his face with his hands. The distance between him and the door was decreasing quickly. When he reached the double swinging doors, he pushed through them and out into the hallway.

Once he had finally stumbled far away enough from the cafeteria that he couldn’t hear the shouting, Felix leaned against the wall and allowed himself to slide to the ground. He knew it was undignified, but at this point, he didn’t care. In the last ten minutes, he had been caught in the middle of a food fight and had been splattered with food with dubious origins. Everything else was already incredibly undignified. He should get a break sometimes, too.

Time ticked by slowly and Felix watched every second pass on the clock hanging from the wall opposite him. Nearly twenty minutes later, he heard voices begin to echo through the hallway. Two camp leaders were quick to quiet them down, reminding them that they shouldn’t have started a food fight and that the activities planned for tonight had been cancelled as a result. For some reason, Felix couldn’t bring himself to care about the camp-wide dance had been cancelled. He had heard the rumours about it, and nothing about the night had sounded that pleasant in the first place. 

“Back to your cabins, all of you! Wasting food is not tolerated at this camp, and all of you will face the consequences. These consequences will be discussed further tomorrow morning, right on daybreak around the campfire. Are we clear?”

A chorus of groans echoed through the hallway but no one dared to complain. Apparently, waking up before sunrise was bad enough on its own, even without the other punishments that would follow.


	9. Arts and Crafts

The macaroni statue in front of Felix imploded and he resisted the urge to shatter a few of the wayward pieces. How would any of these skills assist him later in life? Anyone could glue pasta together into shapes, nothing special about it. That didn’t mean Felix didn’t want to be good at it.

From the other side of the table, Marinette Dupain-Cheng gently lifted her statue from the table. It was all but completed, and aside from a few minor complications, Marinette had translated whatever prior skills she had into macaroni sculpting, and it annoyed Felix. Was this really Adrien’s friends had been at a summer camp or were they all lying about it?

Once more, the statue in front of Felix collapsed and he narrowed his eyes at the rubble. This should be working for him! He had followed every instruction properly and with almost painful detail, ensuring he had applied to correct amount of glue and held the pieces in place long enough for the glue to partially dry. anything he made should be holding up properly, especially with the care he had put into its structural integrity. 

“I give up. This is clearly an impossible task, and I do not have time for impossible tasks. There are many better things I could be doing with my time.” Felix pushed the macaroni away from him and began to peel the half-dry glue from his hands. 

Beside him, Adrien sighed. “Felix, could you at least try to have fun? I know this isn’t your usual type of entertainment, but at least give it one more try.”

“This kind of activity is below me.”

“Would you rather admit defeat because you couldn’t work out how to make pasta stick together?” When Adrien saw Felix’s face scrunch up, he knew he was beginning to win the argument. 

“Fine.” Determined to prove Adrien wrong, Felix grabbed the glue and a handful of macaroni. Without thinking twice, he covered the macaroni in glue and smashed more pasta onto it. If nothing else, he would make something that resembled modern art near worthy of a museum exhibition. And no one would be able to say otherwise.


	10. Cabin Fever

How much rain could fall before the cabin just up and floated away? How much longer could they stay inside before everyone began to go insane? Both of those questions had so far gone unanswered, but Felix wasn’t keen on unravelling either mystery.

A banging interrupted Felix’s train of thought and he turned, ready to berate whoever or whatever was creating that noise. When he found the origin of the sound, he was met with the sight of Kim banging his head rhythmically against the wall.

Just as Felix was about to tell him to knock it off, another of Adrien’s friends joined, then another, and another, until he was the only person not inflicting minor brain damage on himself. Even Adrien had joined in, making it seem like the cabin was being taken over by a zombie virus. The only different thing was that instead of wanting to eat brains, they wanted to smack their heads into a wall. 

Felix turned and groaned. There was only so much longer he could stand this buffoonery, and with every bang, that time was decreasing quickly. 

Only a few minutes later, Felix was ready to snap. How he had put up with the noise so long, he didn’t know, but this was finally it. 

“Could you not do something stupid for-,” Felix began to shout, but he was quickly drowned out by the sound of cheering when Kim put his head through the wall. Apparently, cabin fever was getting to everyone in different ways. Felix was slightly more irritable than usual, everyone else was losing their minds. 

At this point, Felix would prefer to be making useless macaroni sculptures again instead of being stuck inside. Usually, he preferred the measured normalcy of the indoors, but this was getting unbearable. For the first time in the entire trip here, Felix had decided he would much rather be doing some pointless camp activity. He really was losing his mind.


End file.
